


Sleepy Head

by LourenskiAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, 2 Sentence Horror Story, Creepy, Don't Read This At Night, Horror, I'm Sorry, M/M, Only two months late for Halloween, Psychological Horror, Short, ereri, ereriween, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiAnne/pseuds/LourenskiAnne
Summary: Eren offered his arms for Levi to sleep in.





	Sleepy Head

Eren was worried about Levi's well-being, for the raven-haired man couldn't seem to get a good night's sleep.

When he finally managed to get his lover to fall asleep in his arms and saw her severed head staring through the window, he understood why he couldn't.


End file.
